


A New Look

by InsecureSquirrel



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Makeover, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but so is connor so whatever, connor is a tall twink, cute shit, emotions wOWIE, i love my soft boys, markus is very gay, north is a nice lesbian, north is that one best friend, soft as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15218789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecureSquirrel/pseuds/InsecureSquirrel
Summary: Connor wants a makeover, and of course, his best friend North is there to help.Markus doesn't know about it until later.





	A New Look

**Author's Note:**

> Just some really soft fluff because why not I'm a soft boy.

**O** ut of all of the androids and human beings Connor has grown to know, North was the one with the best fashion sense. When Markus suggested- and Hank insisted- on Connor getting new clothes, North was the one to immediately take him to the store, saying what looked good and what didn't. Sometimes she'd practice doing makeup on him, because everyone else refused, or just, as North would say, "didn't stay the fuck still."

 

  Their friendship was that of a very good one, over time. At first, North was skeptical of Connor, especially because of his past, and her distrust of new people in general. But, a few months ago, when Connor somehow found that he trusted North more than anyone else to admit that he liked Markus, that was it. She felt like a damn matchmaker. Now Connor and Markus were the power couple of Jericho.

 

  She still credits herself for making it all happen in the first place. But secretly, she knew they were meant to be.

 

  Nevertheless, at this moment, Connor left his and Markus' room early, to look for North. She was most likely awake, tending to normally do most of her work when the stars sprinkled the sky instead of the wispy clouds. She had "found it more calming," Connor remembers her explaining. And as if on queue, she was at the other end of the hallway. When she had noticed the male, a small smile came to her face, and her pace quickened to reach him.

 

  "Hey! What brings you up at such an early hour, bud?"

 

  A sudden wave of... _nervousness? was it?_ washed over the detective as he processed how he was going to explain what he wanted. He was still new to this emotion thing, for the fact that he had only become a deviant half a year ago, and he was, surprisingly, a slow learner. Emotions are different than talents, he concluded, when it came to learning them.

 

  "I was wondering... If you could, change my appearance."

 

  "Like, give you a makeover?"

 

  A makeover. Connor had to remember that term. "I suppose, yes."

 

  North's eyes sparkled, her face lighting up instantly. "Of course, follow me."

 

  The sudden eagerness she had startled Connor a tad, especially when she grabbed his wrist and led him into her room. He had only been in there about twice, so the place was still unfamiliar to him. As soon as they entered, he didn't have time to explore or even look around. North had led him into her bathroom, setting him on a stool she had pulled over in front of the mirror.

 

  "First things first, haircut. What were you thinking, Connor?"

 

  That caused the male to ponder for a moment, yet another choice he was free to choose. What did he want? Honestly, just something different. So, he grinned in the mirror, making eye contact with North through her reflection.

 

  "Surprise me."

 

* * *

 

  "I didn't know your hair was naturally curly," North commented as she dried his hair off with a blow dryer, his hair now clean and freshly cut. Normally it's gelled back, so he never even got to realize that himself.

 

  It was shorter on the sides, though still not too short. The top was a mess of fluffy, loose curls. More hair fell onto his forehead than the previous single strand, but it stayed pushed to the side nicely.

 

  Connor loved it.

 

  "Thank you, North--" he began, only to be interrupted by the woman herself.

 

  "We've only just begun, Connor. What else do you want done? New wardrobe again? New hair color?"

 

  The detective glanced at himself in the mirror, seeing his LED swirling with a calm blue. It's been there for far too long, only because he was scared to take it out. Why? He doesn't know. There was just something in him that feared removing the little disk. "Can you take out my LED?"

 

  North seemed taken aback by his question, always assuming he'd just leave it there forever. But, she couldn't decline. "Yeah, of course. Lemme grab a knife."

 

  Connor nodded, patiently waiting in the bathroom. He sat back down on the stool, his posture stiff. When he realized how he was sitting, his back straight, hands in his lap, he adjusted himself. He instead sat more comfortably. He liked it.

 

  North had come back, a simple kitchen knife in her hand. A sudden wave of fear crashed over him once again as he studied the knife in her careful hands.

 

  "Will it hurt?"

 

  "No, no. It might feel weird, make ya flinch. That's it though."

 

  He hesitantly nodded, turning to face the mirror once again.

 

  "Ready?"

 

  "... Yeah."

 

  At that, she lifted the knife to his right temple, flicking her wrist. She was right, he only flinched as it seemed to almost pop off, skin covering the place it once took. He lifted his hand, touching the area gently. It was as if an LED was never there. He looked... human. Not that he was. Sure, he was alive, but not human. He was happy to be different, but still have the emotions and feelings a human body would have. He almost looked like a whole new person every time he glanced at the mirror. With the new hair, no LED, and his pajamas he decided not to change out of this morning.

 

  "You look great, Connor. More comfortable. Markus might have a heart attack seeing you," she complimented, chuckling softly. But of course, Connor didn't really understand the metaphor.

 

  "My looks can _hurt_ him!?"

 

  She rolled her eyes, leading Connor out of the bathroom. " _No_ , you doofus. I'm just saying that he'll love it."

 

  "Oh. Are you sure?"

 

  "Of course. It'll be a nice surprise for him, assuming that he's still asleep."

 

  North took him to the front door, looking him up and down once more. "Yeah, if looks could kill, you'd be murdering people left and right."

 

  Connor only tilted his head in confusion, making North roll her eyes once again. She could tell he was about to say something along the lines of, "It's physically not possible for a look to kill someone," but said something before he could.

 

  "I'll see you later, Connor. Go wake up Markus. Maybe even record his reaction," she smiled, wanting to see how much Markus would freak out. Connor gave a polite nod and thanked her once again before she shut the door in his face, indicating that it was time for him to leave. It was typical North behavior, Connor was used to it.

 

* * *

 

  The second Connor entered their room, he knew his partner was awake. Previously closed curtains were drawn open, and the smell of fresh-baked brownies settled in the air. They didn't need to eat, so it was probably a gift for Hank. Connor's heart swelled slightly at the thought. The other wasn't aware of his presence, which would only make the change in appearance more of a surprise. Connor walked into the kitchen, seeing Markus cutting the brownies into little squares.

 

  As quietly as he could, he walked up to the taller, wrapping his arms around him. It made Markus flinch, but he relaxed into the touch when he realized it was only his lover.

 

  "I couldn't help but notice I didn't wake up to you next to me," Markus commented, placing the brownies onto a large plate. Connor rested his head on Markus' shoulder, smirking softly.

 

  "Well, there was a purpose for that."

 

  The other hummed in confusion, turning his head to the side. He jumped at the fact that the first thing he was was curly hair. The, now, curly-haired android held in a snort, taking a step back for Markus to look at him. Markus' eyes were wide, yet filled with love as he observed his partner's new look. For the most part, his eyes rested on the place where his LED used to be. He inched closer to Connor, lifting his hand to gently rub his thumb over Connor's right temple.

 

  "You took it out."

 

  "Yeah. I decided it was finally time to."

 

  "... You look gorgeous."

 

  Connor's cheeks flushed with a blue blush, a sheepish smile playing on his lips. The blush only worsened when the hand that was previously on his face lifted to his hair, running through it softly.

 

  "I like it," Markus mumbled softly. "Your hair's softer. And cuter."

 

  The shorter one leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering closed as his head was basically massaged. One of Connor's favorite things was when Markus played with his hair. Whether it was twirling a lock around his finger, or running his hands through it calmly. He just liked the feeling, and loved the affection that came with it.

 

  Later that day, Connor had sent the video of Markus' reaction to North, as he had recorded it with his optical system. Her only response was, "I didn't want cheesy, cute stuff! I wanted to watch his nose bleed or something!... You two are cute though."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1500 (approximately) 
> 
> For anyone confused, the people of Jericho live in a huge apartment-like building together. That's why they all have "rooms," and why Connor ran into North in the hallway.
> 
> !!Sorry if some paragraphs are extremely short, I'm used to writing on my phone where they appear larger!!
> 
> Give me some feedback! I'd love to know what you guys think.


End file.
